Un juego de adultos
by Ginny-Ariadna
Summary: Lemmon Amuto...kyaaa, espero que les guste.


**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara no me pertenece, si no...bueno, ya saben, Amuto...bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, muchas escenas de Ikuto sin camiseta, bla, bla, bla, bla...

**N/A:** Estoy loca de remateee. Por dios, que escribi un lemmon y solo tengo 13 años u_u

Si leen mi fic, verán que puse el mismo comienzo que el extra que hay con él cap 3. Pero es que en un principio ya era esto, solo lo cambie para no tener que cambiar el racting de mi fic.

-------------------

**Un juego de adultos**

Depositó un beso en los labios de la chica, que dormía plácidamente en la cama, echa un ovillo.

Esta se removió, y perezosamente, abrió los ojos con un bostezo, sin llegar a moverse del lugar.

Vio ante ella, medio borroso, a un chico de pelo azul y mirada del mismo color, con aspecto muy sexy.

Sonrió y murmuró:

"Besar a alguien mientras duerme es de pervertidos"

El simplemente rió, y se acurrucó al lado de la chica.

Amu, pues aquel era el nombre de la chica, ya no tenía ganas de dormir.

Sacudió el cuerpo de su chico, y al oído le dijo:

"Ahora ya no tengo sueño"

Ikuto, se levantó, y cogiendo a Amu por la cintura, la atrajo hacía su cuerpo, hasta tenerla pegada a él.

"Vamos a jugar a un juego divertido...un juego de mayores"

Amu se sonrojó un poco, y también se molestó con su novio, pues bien sabía que no le gustaban esa clase de juegos.

Él ya tenía 19 años, pero ella solo tenía 14, y no estaba preparada para jugar a ese "juego" que decía su amado, ni mental ni físicamente.

Pero, para la sorpresa de Amu, Ikuto sin la más mínima de vergüenza, paso la mano por debajo de la camiseta del pijama, hasta llegar debajo de uno de los pechos de la chica, que por salud y comodidad, dormía sin sujetador.

En ese instante, la cara de la muchacha, se semejaba a la de un semáforo en rojo, mientras el muchacho, pensaba que aquello recién empezaba.

Levanto un poco más la mano, y con ella, pudo coger entero uno de los pechos de la chica.

Esta, a pesar de todas las quejas que quería emitir, permanecía callada.

Ikuto acarició con un dedo el pezón de Amu, que parecía a punto de estallar, y no se sabía si el rojo de su cara era por rabia o por molestia y intimidación ante aquella situación.

"P-para"

Consiguió decir la chica, en un suspiro casi inaudible, e indudablemente lleno de miedo.

Un susurro tan flojo, que el gato ni siquiera lo oyó.

Ikuto levanto lentamente la camiseta de Amu, y bajo lentamente su cabeza hasta su pecho.

Le lamió el pecho lentamente, mientras que el otro se encontraba aun entre sus manos.

Amu se sentía cada vez peor, y no sabía que hacer.

Su lengua se paseaba por su pecho, como saboreando-lo.

Ikuto le mordisqueo de manera sexy el pezón.

Amu, sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo.

Ikuto bajo las manos lentamente, hasta llegar al pantalón del pijama.

Puso la mano en su interior, y también en el interior de las bragas.

Acarició lentamente la parte intima de la chica, la cual tenía la cara de un color que ya era más que rojo.

Ikuto dejo de lamer el pecho de la chica, y le dio un beso.

Luego, le dijo:

"Quiero seguir. ¿Y tu?"

"Y-yo en ning-ningún momento dije que quería hacer esto" Y más bajo añadió "Pero, puedes seguir"

"¿Segura?"

"S...No. No se como sentirme, hace un par de minutos, pretendía odiarte. Pero la sensación que sentí ahora, cuando..."

Ikuto aparto las manos de donde las tenía, y observo los ojos llorosos, y la cara enrojecida de su amada.

En ningún momento había pensado en como ella se sentía respeto a ese tema, y eso no estaba bien.

La abrazó, y la estrecho contra su pecho.

"No haremos nada de lo que no estés segura. Y espero que no me odies por lo que he echo. De verdad que lo siento."

Amu empezó a relajarse, y rodeó a Ikuto con los brazos.

Pero entonces pensó, que quizás lo que el necesitaba, era una chica más mayor. Una mujer, que pudiera darle lo que el pedía, y no una niña, que se limitara a lloriquear y enrojecer. Pensó, que si no quería perder-lo, tenía que convertirse en aquella mujer que el necesitaba y dejar atrás sus miedos.

"Lo he pensado, Ikuto, y estoy en tus manos. Tu me has dado mucho amor, protección y cariño, tanto, que creo que nunca seré lo suficiente para ti. Y aunque se que no soy lo que te mereces, al menos intentare serlo"

Ikuto observo la cara de Amu. Estaba llena de lagrimas, y tenía un aspecto, en general, triste y deprimido.

Le dio un beso, que sabía a sal, y le acarició el pelo, con ternura.

"Eres mi niña, y te quiero. Y jamás, por nada del mundo, voy a tener que necesitar a otra mujer. Porque tengo todo lo que quiero aquí a mi lado. Te amo." Amu dejo de llorar, y se abrazó aun más a Ikuto. Sentía que no quería soltarle nunca. "Pero sabes que cuando más pronto lo hagamos, más pronto saciare mis ganas ¿no" Amu infló los mofletes, en un gesto infantil, y le reprochó a Ikuto.

"¿Tienes que arruinarlo siempre todo?"

"No tengo porque. Pero te ves muy mona enfadada. Y voy a añadir, como solo eres una niña pequeña, con unos pechos pequeños y feos, tampoco es que fuera a disfrutar mucho"

"¿Eso es lo que crees? Estúpido"

Pero después de decir eso, le dio un beso, y con una sonrisa picara, como si toda su vergüenza se hubiera ido, dijo:

"¿Vas a terminar lo que empezaste?"

Ikuto la miró a los ojos y preguntó:

"¿Es eso en verdad lo que quieres?"

Amu no dijo nada. Ella misma se había quitado su jersey, y intentaba quitarle al gato el suyo.

"Voy a seguir por donde me quede. Pero si quieres que pare, me lo dices y ya"

Ikuto la beso con cariño, y bajo de nuevo su mano hacía la vagina.

Una vez allí, la acarició, y lentamente, procurando no hacerle daño, introdujo un dedo en ella.

Empezó a mover-lo lentamente.

En un principio, la pequeña soltó un ahogado grito de dolor, pero poco a poco, ese dolor se cambió por placer.

Introdujo otro dedo, y siguió con el movimiento, esta vez con los dos dedos.

Repitió dos veces más la operación, hasta que eran cuatro los dedos dentro de la chica del pelo rosa, que ya soltaba gritos...de placer.

Estuvo un rato más repitiendo ese movimiento, para acostumbra al cuerpo de la pequeña a aquello.

Y luego retiró la mano.

Con la mano limpiá, le acarició el pelo, y luego, la beso una vez más.

"Ambos sabemos que voy a hacer ahora. ¿Estas completamente segura?"

"Sí"

"No me hace falta oír nada más"

Ikuto se bajo los pantalones, y luego, lentamente los calzoncillos.

Luego, lentamente, izo que su miembro, entrara en contacto con la vagina de Amu.

Ambos sintieron un escalofrío recorrer sus cuerpos.

Ikuto lentamente, empezó a penetrar.

"Aah"

Gritó Amu, sin poder contener esa vez el gritó.

Él gato pervertido, continuo adelante, y una vez estuvo dentro, después de algunos gritos de la chica, empezó a mover las caderas, primero lento y luego, poco a poco, aumentando la velocidad.

"Aaa, aaa" Aquellos gritos, eran de placer.

Amu también empezó a mover las caderas, y cada vez iban más rápido.

"Aaa, aaaaag...I-Ikutooo"

_________________

Eran las 7 de la mañana.

Ikuto se despertó, abrazado a un pequeño cuerpo desnudo, que a la luz de los rayos de sol que se filtraban, parecía a sus ojos, lo más hermoso del universo.

Le dio un beso en la frente, y se levanto de la cama.

Luego, se puso su ropa, y estaba a punto de irse, cuando cogió un papel y escribió:

"I love you.

Ya me voy, pero nos vemos luego cariño.

Te quiero.

Ikuto

PD: Gira el colchón y cambia las sabanas, a tus papas no les ara ,mucha gracia ver eso.

Por cierto ¿como no despertaron con el "ruido"?

-------------------------------

**N/A:**¿Les gusto?

A mi no mucho, es mi primer lemmon y creo que esta maaal.


End file.
